Twisted : Jimmy and Claire
by AWanderingDreamer
Summary: If Jimmy knew how she really felt about what was happening; if he knew how she feared every second when they were apart; how much her heart leapt every time they were together…


**20 One-Shots Challenge**

**Rules:**

_Place your iPod onto shuffle and record the first 20 songs that it plays below. Now, choose 20 of your favourite pairings and choose one of the selected songs that you think best represents that couple._

**ღ**

**Twisted:**

_If Jimmy knew how she really felt about what was happening; if he knew how she feared every second when they were apart; how much her heart leapt every time they were together…_

**ღ**

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Titanic 2020 or any of its properties and characters._

_Lyrics belong to __**Twisted**__ by __**CrashCarBurn**__._

It was amongst the gentle waves that the Titanic drifted towards New York. The rumours of human survivals had increased; and everyone aboard the Titanic was ready to reach solid land for a few days. The deck of the grand ship was empty, say for the lone body that stood at the pier. Claire had her eyes closed; her face caressed by the salty breeze as she wrapped he arms tight around her waist. It was cold, but the temperature of the air didn't bother Claire at all. She enjoyed the silence that the night brought over the deck. There were no women sunbathing, or children run around crazily. It was quiet; and it was a place that she could always come to when she needed to think. She didn't like admitting that she was afraid of the situation that she found herself in. The world that she had once known so well was gone; demolished by a disease that spread like wildfire and left the world destroyed. Claire didn't want to show that she was afraid; she had to stay strong for Ronnie's sake, and Ty's sake; and Jimmy's sake. If Jimmy knew how she really felt about what was happening; if he knew how she feared every second when they were apart; how much her heart leapt every time they were together…

_It was a cold night out at the West Cliff_

_No there was nothing but the sound air between us_

_I smelled rain come fall all around us_

_We stand in silence but our bodies scream it louder than lust_

_Now I'm just trying to figure out what you are_

_A shining light in the dark_

The temperature decreased even more as the night progressed; the clouds opening and allowing warm raindrops to fall from above; dampening everything in touch. The dining halls still blazed with bright lights and loud music. A woman was singing, and failing horribly at the task. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes floated from the large hall and hit Claire with a familiar stench. It would always amaze her how humans would turn their back on the problems and issues, rather than face them. The people aboard the Titanic seemed content with pretending that there was nothing wrong; that their journey on the great ship was for a simple holiday break, rather than their only chance of survival. A single tear fell from Claire's cheek, splashing against the wooden flooring along with the raindrops that were washing away the day's activities. Sniffing, Claire lifted her hand to wipe away the damp trail; oblivious to the person who had been watching her. Jimmy stood against the staircase railing that lead down onto the deck. His hands were shoved into his jean pockets as he watched Claire through his messy hair. She looked lost; for the first time since he had met her; she looked lost. Her thick, dark hair blew carelessly in the wind as her arms held tight around her tiny waist. The strappy top that covered her torso was not suitable for the weather, but Jimmy knew Claire well enough that she would never let the weather control her fashion sense. Jimmy felt his lips pull into a smirk as he pictured Claire lecturing him the time that he had told her to be reasonable rather than fashionable. Their argument had resulted in Claire storming out, leaving Jimmy speechless and pissed. The two were best friends; they were each other's support and comfort and little something more; and the atmosphere of the deck described it well. Longing, desire and need hung in the air. Jimmy watched the deck light do its usual spin; washing over Claire before circling again. Sighing loudly, he shoved himself from the wall and made his way over the wooden panels.

Claire had felt the hair on her arms raise in the breeze, but she refused to move from her spot. Her eyes were watching the dark water lapping at the ship's edges. She stood in thought for a moment longer before she felt a warm jacket get placed over her shoulders.

"I know black isn't your colour, but it's better than you freezing to death."

Claire's eyes drifted up from the endless black, to the endless brown of Jimmy's eyes. She let her lips pull into a sweet, honest smile. "Thanks."

Shrugging, Jimmy rested his elbows against the railing of the ship; his eyes brushing over everything that the ship was embracing. The rain clung to his hair and dampened his shirt, but it didn't bother him. The rain was familiar and calming; it reminded him that there was still hope for everything to become what it once was. Running a hand through his hair, Jimmy cleared his throat and glanced over at Claire; who had pulled his hoodie on properly. "We're hitting land tomorrow. Ty and I are going to check it out with Jonas and the others."

Claire nodded, moving next to Jimmy. They remained in silence for a moment, before Jimmy noticed the red in Claire's eyes. Standing up quickly, his eyebrows met. "Have you been crying?"

As much as Claire wanted to deny the idea; she couldn't summon enough energy to do so. Her eyes met Jimmy's quickly; a soundless answer passed between the two. The music of the dining room seemed to grow louder as there was a large cheer of drunken men and women. Claire moved closer to Jimmy, her arm brushing against his. "I miss what everything used to be like; I miss having to go to school. I miss looking forward to prom, or going out with my friends. I want all of this to be over; I don't want to live like this anymore, Jimmy."

_We played the slow dance you drop your guard at last_

_And now we're fighting for the air between our faces and hands_

_Don't say you can't be _

_How can you not stay? _

_You move like water and I'm drowning in the waves you make_

_Well you're trying so hard to find your heart _

_I know you're scared but throw that fear to the dark_

Jimmy stayed silent for a moment before he leant his back against the railing. The two stared at each other for the minutes that followed. The silence between the two allowed for them to listen in on the music that drifted from the dining hall. Clearing his throat suddenly, Jimmy lifted his hand to Claire. "Miss. Claire, may I have this dance?"

The tone in Jimmy's voice made Claire giggle, and she lifted her hand into Jimmy's. "Why, I would be honoured."

Raising their hands upwards, Jimmy spun Claire around so that their chests were almost pressed against each other's. Claire giggled as Jimmy pulled her around the deck in a childish dance, swaying to their own beat. Spinning Claire around again, Jimmy pulled Claire into his chest; his hands moving down to her waist as Claire's arms locked around his neck. The air between them seemed to disappear as Claire stood up onto her toes, tightening her arms around Jimmy. "Thanks Jimmy."

Chuckling, Jimmy hugged Claire back. "You're welcome, Claire."

Claire smiled, pulling back so that she could look into Jimmy's eyes. The two didn't need to say anything to convey their feelings; Jimmy was scared and Claire was scared. They had learnt over the past few months that nothing could be predicted. Claire felt her eyes burning against, but before she could look away, Jimmy's warm fingers lifted her chin upwards. "Nothing is going to happen to us, Claire. I won't let anything happen to you."

_One more night is all I need from you _

_To change your mind_

_There's something turning in the air tonight_

_I try to show you but the words get twisted, get twisted_

The horn sounded over the deck, causing both Claire and Jimmy to sigh silently. Jimmy's hands left Claire's figure as Claire secured her arms around herself once more. Jimmy wished that he could have one more night with Claire; one more night before he went off with Ty to explore the remains of New York. Only one night was what Jimmy was wanting; one night where he could finally tell Claire that they shouldn't care about what might happen in the future, but rather focus on the present; the now. The two exchanged a glance, both unable to form any words. The words were twisted, and neither could say how they really felt. Grabbing Jimmy's shirt, Claire pulled her lips up to Jimmy's. The kiss was short, yet warm and honest. Jimmy's lips fell into a smug grin as Claire turned and moved towards the staircase. Jimmy watched after her for a moment, before he stepped forward.

_We're falling faster straight towards the night_

_Can you hear me call you out?_

_Dream brighter darling don't let it die _

_Such a long way down and if you can't find_

_Something you need honey you got to let it_

_Roll like stone to the bottom _

_If you can't find whatever you need then _

_Let me fall_

"Claire?"

Spinning around, Claire's hair whipped over her face. "Yeah?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I'm glad you didn't die."


End file.
